falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Calciné
Scorched fanatic Scorched annhilator Scorched executioner Scorched officer Holiday Scorched |emplacement =Appalachia |affiliation =Scorchbeasts other creatures infected with the Scorched Plague |acteur =Mark Whitten (male) Fryda Wolff (female) |dialogue = }} The Scorched are semi-intelligent ghouls in Appalachia who have been infected with the Scorched Plague, which has erased their self-consciousnesses and linked them to a primitive hive mind. They are described as being halfway between feral and sane, and also can use weapons, but they lack any social structure and exhibit extreme hostility towards any person or creature they encounter that is uninfected. Background The Scorched mostly consists of former West Virginian residents and military personnel who, after becoming infected, banded together into small groups before succumbing to the effects of the infection and regressing physically and intellectually. Like the marked men of the Divide and unlike typical feral ghouls, they retain enough fine motor skills and higher brain function to still use firearms and melee weapons. It appears many West Virginia National Guardsmen, police officers, firemen, Vault-Tec employees and other groups that have transformed into the Scorched. Scorched have been observed to retain vague memories of their life before infection, clinging to remnants of their past, such as the hand tools they used and the uniform they wore or staying near places that held significance to them such as workplaces.Evan Also, some may participate in events they organized as a human, such as the Scorched in the Protest March event, who are seen carrying protest signs even though the workplaces have long since turned into ruins and the people they're protesting against died or joined their ranks. In addition to the shriveled, burned skin typical of ghouls, the Scorched possess green crystalline growths throughout their body, piercing through their skin in irregular patterns; these are ultracite shards, formed as a byproduct of the fungus growing inside of them. According to preliminary field research done by the overseer of Vault 76, the Scorched are former humans that have contracted the Scorched Plague. The Responders tried to help those with the disease by setting up small clinics where the Responders would survey and try to treat the disease to help delay the disease while a cure was being worked on, though it was never finished.An Ounce of Prevention Scorched often wear different clothes and armor from their pre-infection lives, such as tattered shirts and pants, mechanic jumpsuits, responder paramedic jumpsuits and raider armor. Scorched also possess a hive mind, sometimes saying phrases such as "we are one" and "never alone" when attacking, as detailed in the Overseer's Flatwoods log. At times, the growth caused by the plague will overtake its host and root them where they stand or lay, causing them to slowly decay into human-shaped fungal bioforms before crumbling to dust.Overseer's log - Morgantown Some Scorched may even be found mid-petrification in some locations, such as the Helvetia church. Characteristics Biology The Scorched are former humans infected by the Scorched Plague. They are linked via a hive mind born of a fungal infection. This hive mind links them to scorchbeasts and other infected creatures. They have pink shredded skin with sores and small crystalline protrusions poking out. The crystals are made of ultracite, which emits a weak radiation signature that allows scorched creatures to be tracked. The presence of ultracite in their tissues makes them particularly weak to the depleted form of the mineral. This weakness was leveraged by the Responders' elite unit, the Fire Breathers, by lacing their munitions with depleted ultracite crystals. Gameplay attributes Though they often use guns, they also use melee weapons, making it hard to get away if they spot the player character. They may hide among petrified corpses or as one, mid-petrification. In this state, they can be identified by targeting, clothing (petrified corpses don't have clothing), and the pink color of their skin (vs. the corpse's black/gray color). Variants Scorched The weakest and most common variant of Scorched, equipped with a variety of weapons, melee and ranged alike. They can usually be killed with minimal effort. They are found most commonly around buildings and towns within The Forest but can be found all over Appalachia. |level =1 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Pump action shotgun * Hunting rifle * 10mm pistol * Pipe gun * Combat knife * Hatchet * Machete * Pipe revolver * Pipe bolt-action * Sledgehammer * Multi-purpose axe * Oak baseball bat * Pitchfork * Switchblade * Fire axe * Lead pipe * .38 rounds * .308 rounds * .45 round * 10mm rounds * Shotgun shells * InstaMash }} Scorched wanderer Normally equipped with a double-barrel or pump action shotgun, wanderers are slightly tougher than standard Scorched, but one of the weaker named sub-types. |level =6 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Short combat rifle * Combat shotgun * Short assault rifle * Short hunting rifle * 5.56mm round * .308 round * .45 round * Rad-X: diluted * Fusion cell * Shotgun shell * Golf club * Table knife * Plastic fork * Plastic spoon }} Scorched believer A slightly stronger variant, often armed with a hunting rifle, pump action shotgun or melee weapon. |level =14 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items = * Hunting rifle * Combat rifle * Combat shotgun * Double-barrel shotgun * Pump action shotgun * Pipe wrench * Potato Crisps * Empty paint can * .308 rounds * .45 rounds * Shotgun shells }} Scorched zealot An even more powerful variant, commonly equipped with a combat shotgun or assault rifle. |level =23 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Lead pipe * Shotgun shell * combat shotgun * Death tambo * Combat rifle * .45 round * snubnose .44 pistol * }} Scorched warrior A decently powerful Scorched, commonly equipped with a combat rifle, assault rifle or various shotguns. |level =32 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items = * Machete * Cue ball * Combat rifle }} Scorched berserker A strong variant that tends to prefer melee weapons. |level =40 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items = * Multi-purpose axe }} Scorched leader As evidenced by their name, they appear to be the leader of their small group. They are often the strongest Scorched in their group, and tend to stay back, attacking from afar with combat rifles or assault rifles. |level =47 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* }} Scorched controller Scorched controllers are a more intelligent type of Scorched. They have a direct connection to the hivemind and act like commanders. |level =54 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items = * Assault rifle * Double-barrel shotgun * Combat shotgun * Pump action shotgun * Rad-X: diluted * 5.56 round * Shotgun shell }} Scorched champion The second strongest Scorched variant, armed almost exclusively with shotguns and melee weapons. |level =62 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Combat shotgun * Shotgun shell * Plan: MIRV frag grenade }} Scorched conqueror The strongest variant of Scorched, these enemies have assault rifles and combat shotguns as main weapons, and some even carry grenade launchers. Along with guns, some use melee weapons such as sledgehammers and fire axes. Found mostly around the outskirts of Watoga and throughout the Cranberry Bog. |level =68 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Assault rifle * Combat knife * Knuckles * 5.56 round * short hunting rifle * .308 rounds * Bowie knife * Stealth Boy Mark III }} Scorched maniac |base id = |level =74 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* }} Scorched fanatic |base id = |level =80 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* }} Scorched annhilator |base id = |level =90 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* }} Scorched executioner |base id = |level =100 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* }} Scorched officer Scorched officers were once high-ranking officers in the United States Armed Forces, responsible for carrying one of eight launch code keys needed to launch a nuke from Appalachia's nuclear I.C.B.M. silos. They can be identified by unique radio packs on their back, emitting both a red light and a high pitched tone that sound off in a regular sequence. All regular Scorched variants may be an officer variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. |level =68 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Silo Alpha code piece * Silo Bravo code piece * Silo Charlie code piece }} Holiday Scorched A unique variant of Scorched encountered during the seasonal Holiday Scorched community event. They emit a jingling sound when nearby and wear a variety of Christmas-themed apparel, including Mr. Claus' suit, Mrs. Claus' dress, and the festive winter pant suit. They only use melee weapons and will always be legendary, with a 40% chance to be a 2-star and a 5% chance to be a 3-star. All regular Scorched variants may spawn as a holiday variant with the same stats and abilities, though the variant name may remain unchanged. |base id = |level =1 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Small holiday gift * Holiday gift * Large holiday gift }} |base id = |level =68 |perception =5 |family =scorched |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Small holiday gift * Holiday gift * Large holiday gift }} Emplacements * Trouvés à travers toutes les Appalaches. Quêtes liées Défis * Kill Scorched (daily) Calcinés notables * David Thorpe - Former leader of the now defunct Cutthroats raider gang. * Evan - The Vault 76 overseer's pre-War fiancé. * Enola Walker - A woman who was infected while trying to avenge her dogs. Apparition(s) The Scorched appear only in Fallout 76. Bugs * When Scorched are posing as petrified corpses, a headshot kill with any gun may send them ragdolling into the air. * Scorched will drop weapons different from the ones they use to attack the player character, this may be intended. Gallery Scorched.jpg|The face of a Scorched FO76 Scorched Plague.png|A Scorched crawling on the ground F76 Scorched Officer.png|A scorched officer in the wilderness Fo76 Merchant killed by Scorched.png|Scorched surrounding the site of a dead responders merchant FO76 Holiday scorched Mrs Claus' dress.png|A variant of the Holiday Scorched in a Mrs. Claus' dress FO76 Holiday scorched Festive Winter Pant Suit.png|A variant of the Holiday Scorched in a festive winter pant suit and wielding a Bear Arm FO76 David Thorpe (scorched).jpg|David Thorpe, a former raider who has become infected and turned into a Scorched EvanFO76.jpg|Evan, the Vault 76 overseer's fiancé who has become infected and turned into a Scorched FO76_Concept_art_scorched_ghouls_of_Appalachia_(1).jpg|Concept art by Katya Gudkina FO76_Concept_art_scorched_ghouls_of_Appalachia_(2).jpg FO76_Concept_art_scorched_ghouls_of_Appalachia_(3).jpg FO76_Concept_art_scorched_ghouls_of_Appalachia_(4).jpg Catégoie:Calciné en:Scorched es:Calcinado pt:Chamuscado ru:Горелый uk:Горілий Catégorie:Créatures de Fallout 76